custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kapokhed
Kapokhed is a Dark Hunter. Biography Kapokhed and his species are native to Mazra-Nui. In his early years as a Dark Hunter, he was in charge of controlling the prisoners in the dungeons of Odina, with the help of his power of petrification. Mission in the Pit After succeeding in some missions, Kapokhed was chosen by the Shadowed One to travel to the Pit, where his job would be capturing a criminal Toa called Guhjii and deliver him the jailer of the place, Hydraxon. When entering the water, Kapokhed was mutated and fell unconscious. He suddenly awoke from his sleep and exploring the surrounding area, he was attacked by the Barraki Mantax. Kapokhed fought against Mantax's army of Underwater Rays, petrifying several of these. Interested in the potential of Kapokhed, Mantax introduced him to the other Barraki, who would help him in his search for Toa Guhjii if he did something for them first. They sent Kapokhed to find the Gem of Destiny, an object capable of showing the fate of its owner. Shortly thereafter, Kapokhed met with Hydraxon, and realized that he had the Gem of Destiny. After negotiating with Hydraxon, Kapokhed was grouped with a criminal named Zarnak to catch the Barraki, but first located Brutaka and convinced him to help them. Kapokhed then returned with the Barraki and the Gem of Destiny in his hands. Pridak received the stone and then attempted to kill Kapokhed, but Brutaka and Zarnak arrived and defeated Kalmah, Mantax and Ehlek. Pridak then escaped from the battle and Brutaka captured the Barraki that had been defeated. Then they all met again with Hydraxon, who imprisoned and interrogated Kalmah, Mantax and Ehlek. They then revealed Toa Guhjii's location to Kapokhed, and he finally fought againt him in the area around the pillars of salt, transforming him into stone and then destroying the sculpture, ending the mission. A few hours later, Amphibax traveled to the Pit with a breathing apparatus to rescue Kapokhed. On the way back to Odina, he realized that he still had with him the Gem of Destiny, and the object gave him a brief preview of his destiny as the destined user of the Kanohi Gebuk, Mask of Wishes. Abilities and Traits Behind his coldness, Kapokhed has an intense desire to be recognized, heard and appreciated. He does not apologize easily, because he does not like to admit his mistakes. Somehow he considers himself to be an exceptional being, who can do anything with inexhaustible dynamism. Kapokhed is intimately rebellious, independent to self-sufficiency, introspective and willful. Powers Kapokhed has the ability to transform living beings into stone by physical contact. The effects are permanent and can only be reversed by himself with a second touch, as long as the sculpture in question is intact. After exposure to the mutagen in the waters surrounding the Pit, Kapokhed became an aquatic crrature of grotesque appearance. He uses some kind of implant that allows him to live on land, granted by the Dark Hunters. Mask and Tools Kapokhed is equipped with two swords, plus two Electro-Blades he got in the Pit.